The present invention relates to jewelry and more particularly to a device for adjustably mounting gemstones and similar decorative components in a jewelry piece.
When designing pieces of jewelry, it is often desirable to provide a piece of jewelry that can be worn and displayed in a number of configurations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,017 discloses a convertible finger ring having a gem mount which may be rotated into two positions relative to the ring band. The gem mount may be rotated relative to the ring band to provide either a pendant configuration or ring configuration.
Convertible or adjustable jewelry pieces require a high degree of craftsmanship. In particular, the jewelry piece must be crafted to support the gem mount in the desired fashion, and the fabrication of the jewelry piece must be done with sufficient care to maintain the gem mount against potential separation from the jewelry piece. Since the gem is adjustable into a number of positions, it is desirable to stabilize the gem and minimize shifting or swiveling of the gem once it is adjusted to a desired position. From a manufacturing perspective, it is desirable to have components of a jewelry mount that can be manufactured and incorporated into a variety of gem mounts, rather than components that are specific to one style of mount.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides a gem mount that may be readily incorporated into a piece of jewelry. The gem mount may include a rectangular hollow cartridge that is configured for attachment to a jewelry piece. The cartridge includes a mounting mechanism configured to support a gemstone or other decorative component on the outside of the cartridge. The mounting mechanism includes a base in the cartridge configured to rotate within the cartridge. A mounting stud extends from the base and projects out of the cartridge through a slot or opening cut into a side of the cartridge. The base and mounting stud are displaceable to permit the gemstone or decorative component to be displayed in different positions on the jewelry piece.
The gem mount may be operable to convert a jewelry piece from one configuration, such as a ring, to another configuration, such as a pendant. In particular, the gem mount may permit toggling of a gemstone or decorative component between an upward facing orientation and a forward facing orientation relative to the mount. In the upward facing orientation, the gemstone""s position may be considered appropriate for a ring. In the forward facing orientation, the gemstone""s position may be considered appropriate for a pendant. The gem mount may also permit toggling of a gemstone or decorative component to a downward facing orientation relative to the mount. In the downward facing orientation, the gemstone""s position may be considered appropriate for a pendant. The gem mount may further be operable to permit horizontal rotation of a decorative component.
The mounting mechanism may be enclosed within a cartridge that is attached to a jewelry piece. The interior of the cartridge forms a cavity receiving the mounting mechanism. Alternatively, the mounting mechanism may be enclosed within a cavity formed in a jewelry piece. In either case, the mounting mechanism cooperates with a toggling mechanism to control the position of the gemstone or decorative component relative to the gem mount. The toggling mechanism may include a toggle block and a compression spring that imposes a bias force on the toggle block. The bias force displaces the toggle block into an abutting relationship with the base, and the base, in turn, bears against an interior surface in the cavity. The engagement between the toggle block and base controls the rotational displacement of the base, so that the chosen position of the gemstone or decorative component remains stable.
The base, toggle block and spring may be retained in the cavity by a cover plate that attaches over the cavity. The cover plate may be attached over the cavity by a pair of screws that extend through the cover plate. Where a cartridge is used, the exterior components of the gem mount may interconnect so as to form a smooth continuous exterior on the cartridge suitable for insertion into a jewelry piece. The present invention may be practiced in multiple embodiments that share common components. More specifically, the toggle block, spring, cover plate and screws have the same configurations in each embodiment and may be mass produced for use in any of the different embodiments.